


Fairytale

by WolfRampant



Series: we all have a role to play [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad Roleplay, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Roleplay, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: Once upon a time, not a damsel who is definitely not in distress is rescued by not quite a knight. The shining armour is real though.Fucking as the Prince of Hell and the Archangel of Heaven just makes things complicated. Luckily you can always play a game of pretend.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: we all have a role to play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of these what-have-i-even-written. But I needed to type it out or I won't be able to write anything else. I blame Like The Back Of Their Hand for my sudden need to write Ineffable Bureaucracy and a bad roleplay.

The Archangel Gabriel travels through the village. That alone is not that unusual. Over the thousand years of his existence, he was tasked with delivering messages and performing miracles in thousands of similar villages.

No, unusual is his sudden appearance. There was a roll of thunder and there he was, mounted on the huge white charger, dressed in the finest armour a miracle could provide. The steel is so shined that one could use it as a mirror. The golden lilies are wreathed onto his breastplate and the tiny wings adorning his great helm are a declaration of his angelic status.

Gabriel lifts his visor and looks around the village with a frown. It appears to be in disarray. Various tools are lying on the ground where they were dropped and an overturned cart is blocking the road. There is not a single living being in sight.

Gabriel prods his horse and moves towards a tiny wooden church ahead of him. Its doorway is open half an inch and a distrustful eye is watching him through the slit.

“You, there! What tragedy occurred in this place?!"

The door opens few more inches with a creek and bald head emerges. The following body is dressed in the vestments of the priest.

“A beast.” exclaims the man wide-eyed. More drawn pale faces emerge behind him, nodding. “Terrible fire breathing beast!”

“It was bigger than this church!” pipes a young voice from the area of other people's legs.

“It talked too.” adds a rose-cheeked woman standing close to the priest, clutching his sleeve.

“It was a devil’s voice!” says the priest faintly, swaying on his feet.

“And what did this terrible beast want?”

“Oh, good sir, it promised to leave us alone and our fields untouched if we gave it a maiden.” says the priest.

“Maiden?” Gabriel hides his smile. So far everything is going just as he was told. “But you have refused and departed to the House of the Lord for protection.”

“Um, no.” says the priest.

“We gave them the maiden.” explains a huge bearded man towering over the rest of his fellow villagers. If he is bothered by the unfortunate fate of the poor maiden, he doesn’t show it one bit. His callousness stops Gabriel dumb.

“You, um, gave them….You bad people. You are fortunate that I was in the area. I shall go and rescue the maiden and return her to you unharmed.”

His declaration is met with silence. The villagers stare at him dumbfounded.

“That’s really nice of you. But you don’t have to.” says the huge man.

“We didn’t really know her.” adds the rose-cheeked woman.

“She appeared in this village just yesterday.” the priest explains with an apologetic smile. “When the beast came she readily admitted to being a virgin.”

“Come on, she said, _oh, you can’t take me, foul beast, just because I am a maiden."_

“Who in their right mind shouts they are a maiden when the foul beast demands one?” wondered the woman.

“Maybe the beast came for her!”

“Maybe she is a witch!” shouted a young witch.

“She must be possessed by the devil.”

“Silence!” shouts Gabriel. “You should be ashamed of yourself. What good Christians give an innocent girl to a terrible beast?! Go on your knees and plead for Lord’s forgiveness!”

The villagers look down in shame, but a low voice still mutters in defiance, “Not an innocent girl.”

Gabriel ignores him. He has a mission. “Now if you could kindly point me in the direction of the dragon?”

The priest wordlessly points towards a huge column of smoke above the nearby forest.

“Ah, yes.” Gabriel put his helm back on and lift his hand. “Pray for me, good folk. I am going to slay the beast and win love and glory.”

The people clap and cheer half-heartedly. Gabriel spurs his horse and sets out on his quest. Finding the way is not difficult. All he has to do is to follow the path of the fallen and charred trees. Once he can hear the high pitched feminine screams and a horrible roaring, his steed refuses to go any further. Gabriel dismounts and pats the animal on the neck. It dissolves into dust.

Gabriel sets out on foot. The sound of roaring is getting closer. He arrives at a small clearing before the rock outcrop. The maiden is shackled to the face of the rock and she is one of the loveliest creatures Gabriel laid his eyes onto. Dark hair frames her face. She is dressed in a dark blue dress that hugs her figure. Gabriel's gaze roams over her form. 

“Help me!”

“Fear not, fair maiden! I am here to rescue you!” shouts Gabriel, brandishing a spear he was definitely not holding a moment ago. The dragon emerges from the shadows. Gabriel tries to stab it through the roof of its roaring mouth but the great beast snaps its jaws and the spear shatters into pieces. The dragon rears back and lets out a stream of fire. Gabriel jumps to the side just in time, but his cloak catches fire. He flicks his fingers to extinguish it. It doesn’t go down. Gabriel takes a deep breath. The whole place stinks of sulfur. He throws an accusatory glare at the maiden but she just winks at him with an amused gleam in her eye. Rapidly he unclasps the cloak from his shoulder and throws it to the ground lest it burns him.

Then Gabriel is too busy for anything but dodging the columns of fire the dragon keeps spitting at him. After a while, Gabriel grows tired. He draws his sword and jumps on the dragon’s head in a leap that should be impossible for any mortal. It tries to shake him off, but Gabriel balances on his head and stabs his sword through its yellow eye into its brain. The dragon lets out an unearthly scream, trashes for a brief moment and collapses to the ground.

Gabriel glides back to the ground and approaches the maiden. He snaps his fingers and the manacles fall off her delicate white wrists. She rushes to him, throwing her hands around his neck and pressing her body against him.

“Brave knight, you have rescued me.” she cries gratefully. “How can I reward you?”

“I didn’t do it for reward but for honour, my lady,” says Gabriel smugly. 

“Nonsense.” she rubs against him and Gabriel feels himself stir under his armour. “Let me show you how grateful I am.”

Gabriel grins and reaches for the straps of his armour. “If you insist.” 

  
  
  


Beelzebub watches as Gabriel strips of his armour and his clothes until he stands before her completely naked, his cock already half hard. He really is one horny angel.

She drops on her knees and takes him in hand. She gives the head a small lick. His cock is even bigger and thicker than during their last encounter some years ago. It is a game between them, to see how much of him she can take. She is winning so far, her infernal body always making a place to accommodate his size.

Even now she is undeterred. She swallows him whole in one smooth move until her lips encircle his base and his soft pubic hair is ticking her nose. His cock is rapidly growing to full hardness and his tip his rubbing the back of her enlarged throat. Beelzebub bobs her head on his length, moving her tongue along his thick shaft together with her mouth. She did this enough times to know exactly how to suck and lick to drive him crazy.

“Fuck, Bee, you are so good.” Gabriel buckles his hips, trying to fuck her mouth, his cock head hitting her throat. She lets him. She loves it when Gabriel loses composure like this when she uses her body for his own unangelic pleasures. 

Beelzebub hollows her cheeks and sucks on him hard and with a groan, Gabriel is coming inside his mouth. She laps at him, swallowing every last drop of his come greedily, cleaning him with her nimble tongue. She grins at him cheekily and sticks out her tongue covered in his cum.

Gabriel steps back, idly stroking his still hard cock. Beelzebub sometimes wonders what shows up on his miracle report. _A miracle to maintain an erection? The miracle to lower the level of oxytocin?_ But in the end, it didn’t matter what Gabriel to hide his illicit activities from his fellow angels as long as he kept coming to her.

Gabriel lifts her by her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her against the rock. Beelzebub bends down, hands braced against the rock wall, while Gabriel leans over her his cock pressing against her ass. She wiggles under him and he slaps her across her bottom hard, forcing a pleased gasp from her. Despite being a warrior, Gabriel isn’t generally inclined to violence. It took a long time to teach him that he can afford to be rough with her, that she likes it, that she wants it from him.

Gabriel takes a fistful of her hair, grown out especially for the occasion and tugs to force her to like at him. His eyes and hooded and hic pupils so blown the purple of his eye is barely visible.

“Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fuck you?” She nods and grinds against his hard cock. “Are you a lady or a whore?”

“Oh, I am a whore. Definitely a whore. There is a beastly whore inside me. You have to drive it out of me with your sword, my noble knight.”

With a growl Gabriel tears at her dress, dragging it from her body until it lies in rags on the ground and she is completely naked. Beelzebub spreads her legs and Gabriel slips one finger into her heat. She is already wet for him, she has been wet since he showed up in that ridiculous armour and jumped around like a fool.

Gabriel is not gentle. She doesn’t want to be gentle. He shoved into her so hard, she has to brace her arms not to hit her head on the rock. He fills her completely, she feels stuffed and burning pleasantly. He starts thrusting into her hard and fast, giving little animalistic grunts behind her. He still angry about the hellfire, just as she intended.

Beelzebub feels her climax building inside of her. She lowers one of her hands to her cunt, circling around her clit, feeling Gabriel’s cock sliding in and out of her with every shaft. Gabriel can feel it too.

“Fuck, Bee.” he grinds out and scratched at her back painfully. And then she is coming, her walls contracting around his cock, trying not to scream Gabriel’s name into the Heavens. He follows soon after, spilling into her with a shout. He pumps all of his seed into her and once he is done he collapses backward, his legs trembling and almost falls on his ass.

Beelzebub turns around. Gabriel looks wrecked. His face and chest are red, his hair wet from sweat and mussed and he is breathing so hard Beelzebub would worry he would choke.

Some of his cum is running down Beelzebub’s inner thighs. She scoops it up and licks it off her finger. Gabriel groans and his hand goes back to his cock. He whimpers. He must be so oversensitive it’s painful.

“Brave strong knight, can't you take anymore?”

“Bee, please.”

Beelzebub pushes him on the ground straddling his lap. She slowly lowers herself on him, enjoying the way his thick cock drag again her inner walls still twitching from the aftershock of her previous orgasm. She starts fucking herself on him, laying the rest of her body on his chest, leaving little bites on his neck and shoulders so hard she draws blood, claiming him. Gabriel will miracle the wounds closed a little later, erasing any evidence of their coupling from existence but in this moment he was hers.

She knows she won’t last long like this and judging by Gabriel’s cries he was close to another orgasm too. She focuses on the sensation building in her underbelly, Gabriel’s cock buried in her cunt. She flicks one finger over her clit and she is coming again.

Gabriel is stiffening beneath her, his eyes screwed shut. Beelzebub lifts her hips, his angry swollen cock slipping from her heat. She encircles his base with her hand, squeezing.

Gabriel opens his eyes to glare at her. He huffs like a bull who just got a red cloth waved in front of his face. Or an Archangel who just got denied his third orgasm.

“You…really are a witch.”

Beelzebub smirks. “And don’t you forget it.”

Gabriel grins with his teeth. Something comes across his face, something Beelzebub doesn’t have time decode as she is being flipped around. She is lying with her back pressed against the dirt, Gabriel tower over her. He seeks her heat frantically, slipping home with one thrust. He fucks her desperately, his lips parted, watching her face intently.

Beelzebub wraps her legs around his pelvis, pushing him deeper inside of herself. She starts to think that she might come again from this but in the next second Gabriel’s cock is twitching, shooting his load with a broken moan.

He pulls out and Beelzebub keens at the loss. But Gabriel lowers his head, licking at her cunt and tasting his own cum. He slips one finger into her and sucks on her clit. Beelzebub cries out. Gabriel adds the second finger, pumping them in and out and sucks harder. Beelzebub comes, her fluids gushing on Gabriel’s face, her thighs trembling.

Later Gabriel puts his head on her stomach as they both come down from their high. She runs her hand in his hair drawing circles into his scalp. He is warm and she feels like she could stay like this forever, basking in the afterglow.

Inevitably Gabriel raises and starts to put his clothes on. Beelzebub watches him with hooded eyes admiring the toned lines of his body, his perfect ass. One of these days she really must make a cock and fuck him until he begs.

She loved what they had, their little encounters, the games they played, the scenarios she came up with ever since Gabriel came to a temple in Mesopotamia and Beelzebub, posing as one of the priestesses, dressed in nothing but a veil covering her face, informed him that no virgin could enter. She knew that he knew it was her. But she also saw that he wanted her, that he was willing to pretend that she was just some human dedicated to a goddess of fertility. And this they pretended for millennia to come.

But sometimes she got tired of it. Tired of the slave bought by insatiable roman domina, of the ruthless raider dragging an innocent nun to have his way with her.

Sometimes she wished they fucked as themselves, that Gabriel kissed her, claimed her, Beelzebub, not some anonymous fictional person.

She wasn’t entirely sure for whom he maintained the pretense. The God could see all after all, and she didn’t care in all those centuries they started this little affair. Yet Gabriel always kept looking over his shoulder.

Beelzebub wanted to love him. She wanted to be loved in return. But she knew it was impossible. She is a demon, Gabriel is an angel. He would never accept her love and he would never love her the way she wanted to. So she resigned herself to what they shared, never indicating how her heart hurt and longed for more.

“Are you going to clean up?” says Gabriel after he finishes dressing. Even his hair is dry and settled neatly against his skull as if he wasn’t ravished thoroughly just moments ago. Beelzebub is still covered in the fluids of their intercourse. She stretches languidly like a cat.

“No.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

“I will slip you note into paperwork, as always.”

“Right.” Gabriel adjusts his collar which is already perfect. “See you then.” He manifests his huge purple wings, the golden tips of his primaries gleaming in the sunlight. He lifts into the air, flapping his wings and gradually disappears into the sky.

Beelzebub banishes the pinpricks from her eyes.

She definitely isn’t going to clean herself up. She will walk around with Gabriel’s cum drying on her skin as long as she is able. Maybe she will summon Crowley for to give a report and let him smell the angel on her, let him know that at least she claimed her angel. It will make him green with envy.

She sighs. Work. She has work. She gets up, already planning for the next time.

  
  
  



End file.
